Carth's Journey to Search for Revan
by Darth Raven
Summary: After exile returns and tells Carth that know where kyla/revan is but does want to take him but he more than welcome to take Hk there and meet her himself. Carth then leaves with his son Dustil A Mysterious Young Boy named Ayden Hk and Bastila to find her


**Carth's Journey to Search for Revan**

**Chapter 1 Revan Leaves for the Unknown and Find Out That She's Is Pregnant Then Leaves Her Droids **

It had been a year since The Star Forge Revan kept remembering more and of what she had done. Carth had given her a bracelet with a Telsoian dimanod which was very rare. Carth had been a help but then his son Dustil moved in it only made things worse. Dustil did not like Revan and he felt she was responsible for his mom's death. If Carth was to ever patch things with his son she would have to leave just Dustil and Carth could hope to get along. How was she going to leave without Carth finding out she was leaving he would insist on coming but she had to do it alone well maybe she take her droids. This is something she needs to do own her own. She had all planned she would leave before Carth got home from work and Dustil got home from his master Jolee. She would take only T3-M4 and HK-47. She motions for her droids to follow HK followed her end whatever end as long as he could get away from them 'Whinny Meatbag' Companion of his master. What his master saw in him he did not understand. T3 was hesitant he beep at his master [We should tell master Carth where were going shouldn't we].

"Don't worry T3 I don't plan on being gone long and besides Carth needs to be alone son and me there I am just in the way" she replied.

T3 beeped in compliance he wasn't going to convince his master of anything once she made up her mind. He never told her that Carth had given him an order to find him or any Jedi if Revan was ever in trouble. She and her droids flew off on the Ebon Hawk.

Meanwhile Dustil had gotten home first and had noticed that Revan was gone 'Good Riddance' he thought as he saw father came in and he commented "Revan's gone and she didn't even leave a note or a message".

Carth paused for a moment and replied very sad "She has a lot she feels she needs to sort and feel she needs to fix things and she also left to give us time to catch up I think she felt she was in the way."

"Do thinkshe'll comeback" he added in an effort to cheer up his dad.

"I'm sure she will son. Let's hope so" Carth answered.

The Ebon Hawk flew off to unknown space with Revan and her two droids. She knew that she might not take them both on this long journey but at least for now she welcomed their company. She would use an alias not even Carth knew. Kyla Starbinder is what she use a Mandalorian soldier she met told that was her real name after told him and Canderous where to find Mandalore's Arm our and helmet her father which she killed. She sat down at the bar and the Bartender approached her and said "hello miss what is your and what can I get ya!"

"You get me what ever you have on special and my name is ….." and then Revan fainted.

She woke in a hospital bed with her droids next to her. HK-47 commented "Master you're Ok I brought you when you fainted and it appears that you going to have a child by that Whinny Meatbag companion you once had."

Great that all she needed a child to take care of and going back to Carth was furthest from her mind. She gathered up her things and left hospital but not before she left her the doctor say" Take it easy Miss some in your condition sure rest up. She got the Hawk and of course T3 protested that they return home to tell Carth the news but Revan told him that she no intentions of going back. A baby would complicate things even further He finally gave up and followed his master to wherever she was going. She stayed in an apartment until the baby was born. Going through her pregnancy was the worse experience she had ever been through. Even Jedi training was not this intense. After months of torture the day finally came but giving birth was even worse. HK-47 was completely freaked out by the experience and commented "Master this experience looks dreadfully painful and very disgusting."

HK was not much comfort and T3 wasn't much of a help either he did however record the whole process as master asked him for in case she ever went back to Carth like she planned. She finally gave birth to a baby boy which she named Ayden. He looked a lot like her.

It had been A year since she left and she knew that he was searching for her and the Hawk. She knew she had to dump it as well her droids. She did not leave her son which she named Ayden all alone or send him back to Carth. She takes him along. After all she thought shed be back for them in few months. Revan and her son traveled the Galaxy looking for evidence of the true Sith. They eventually up on a planet called Zoist which where the last remaining sub species was they seemed peaceful and after defeated the remaining true Sith reverted back to a peaceful state and welcome her to stay as long as she liked. Considering they had no method of fixing her ship she was trapped there with her son.

When Revan never came back T3 blew up HK cause of his protest that they search for their master. And then decided to activate his order from Carth to find either Carth or well anyone else


End file.
